


burberry bear boy

by wintersun66



Series: it started with a bear [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hyuckhei, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Who's donghyuck, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Yukhei is confused, Yukhei literally just wants to give him a bear, but then realises they're kinda scary, kind of canon compliant but not really, oh wait Yukhei also wants to be a dreamie, there will be another part maybe, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersun66/pseuds/wintersun66
Summary: Xuxi just wants to give the Dreamies a Burberry bear each. He has a little trouble with Haechan.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: it started with a bear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621726
Comments: 22
Kudos: 266





	burberry bear boy

When Yukhei became a brand ambassador for Burberry, he was thrilled. Not only was this great for his image and gave his group publicity, but imagine all the Burberry products he would get for _free_. There were tons of things he liked from Burberry, but the accessories - _the bear keychains_ , he loved those the most. They'd give him those, wouldn't they?

Turns out they did.

And they gave him _so many_. They came in all different designs and Yukhei adored them. He decided that he was going to give each member of his favorite NCT unit a Burberry bear. Just to show them he loved them (and maybe he just wanted an excuse to hang out with them again).

After Yukhei gathered up seven different bears, he realised he had a problem. And it's name was Haechan. See, Yukhei wasn't particularly close to Haechan - not like he was with the other Dreamies. Their relationship was a little...awkward. In fact, Yukhei would go as far as to say that they didn't have a relationship at all. It wasn't really anyone's fault. It just so happened that whenever Yukhei got to hang out with any of the Dream members, Haechan hadn't been there. _Maybe I just won't give him one_ , Yukhei thought.

When Yukhei tells Kun that he was going to give a bear to everyone in Dream except Haechan, he gets scolded.

"You have to give one to _all_ of them," Kun tells him meaningfully.

"But Haechan-"

"You can start by calling him by his real name, Xuxi," Kun tells him.

"His real name isn't Haechan?" Yukhei gapes.

"It's Donghyuck," Kun tells him, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Donghyuck," Yukhei says slowly, feeling the name roll off his tongue.

Then he tries again.

"But Donghyuck doesn't like me," he says miserably.

"I'm sure he does, he's probably just shy."

Yukhei pouts at that. "Shy? You must be joking Kun ge, you've seen him with the others."

Yukhei imagines the small boy laughing and teasing the others - in public, too. He didn't _seem_ shy. Sure, he was cute and tiny but _shy_?

But Yukhei had already decided. Haechan - _Donghyuck -_ just didn't like Yukhei and that was that.

"All or none," Kun tells him sternly and Yukhei is immediately reminded of his mother.

"Fine," he huffs, a touch sullenly.   
  
  


When Yukhei gives a bear to Mark, he tries to get Mark to give one to Haechan too.

"Hey man, will you give this one to Haechan?"

Mark raises his eyebrows. "Sure, but why don't you just give it to him yourself?"

"Cause it's easier," Yukhei mumbles avoiding Mark's eyes.

And he knows Mark can tell how uncomfortable he's feeling.

"Dude. It's Donghyuck, what the fuck are you so scared for?"

"I'm not scared. I just think that you know, maybe you should just give it to him, seeing as he's _your_ best friend."

"But it's _your_ bear, Xuxi. You give it to him. He's not gonna bite your head off," Mark laughs. "You know what? I think you two would really get along if you gave each other a chance. This will be like an ice breaker between you guys. It should definitely be you."

And Yukhei wanted to groan then. Not only was he expected to give Donghyuck a bear and give it to him himself but now he's expected to _get along_ with him? Yukhei finds himself dreading it even more now.  
  
  


The second member he gives a bear to is Jisung.

"JISUNG PWARK MY MAN!" Yukhei yells when he spots him leaving the studio one afternoon.

"'Cas hyung~" Jisung says excitedly. "It's been a while."

"I have something for you," Yukhei says earnestly as he looks for the bear in his backpack.

When he hands it to him, Jisung's ears go red. "Thanks hyung," Jisung says with an embarrassed smile.

"No problem man," Yukhei says ruffling his hair. "Do you know where the others are?"

"Oh well, Hyuckie hyung is with me he's just finishing up recording. And the rest are already at the dorm."

"Who's Hyuckie?" Yukhei asks blankly.

"Donghyuck, you know...Haechan?" Jisung tries to hide his smile.

"Oh!" Yukhei feels his cheeks burn. "Okay cool, well I'll see if I can catch them at the dorm later."

He turns and walks away as fast as he can without actually running, leaving a puzzled Jisung behind.  
  
  


Yukhei knocks on the door to the Dreamies' dorm later that night and prays that Donghyuck isn't going to be inside. And fate must have been on his side, because only Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin are present.

"Nana, Renjun, Jeno!" Yukhei booms happily.

He gathers them all in his arms like they're puppies and is delighted when they all hug him back. (Though, Renjun seems a little less pleased at being suffocated against him than Jeno and Jaemin.)

"Xuxi, how are you doing?"

"I'm good! I just wanted to stop by to give you these," he says handing them each a bear keychain. "Pretty, right?"

After they finish cooing at the bears, they spend the rest of the evening talking and watching movies. And Xuxi thinks how great it would have been if he was in NCT Dream too. He knew the choreo of most of their songs and he was cute enough, wasn't he?

"Oh I almost forgot," Yukhei says when he's about to leave. "Can you by any chance, give this to Dong-Donghyuck?" He cringes inwardly at his stuttering and pulls out Donghyuck's bear.

Jaemin gives him the scariest smile he's ever seen. "Oh no, Xuxi, Mark hyung texted us to let us know that we will _not_ be accepting Donghyuck's bear from you. That's something you're going to have to do yourself."

Jeno gives him a sympathetic look and Renjun pats him on the arm, but Yukhei can tell they're all about one second away from bursting out in laughter.

Sure enough, their cackles follow him all the way into the elevator.

Yukhei goes home thinking that he wasn't cut out for this and maybe he should feel thankful for not being put in Dream.  
  


When Yukhei and Chenle go out for bubble tea, he gives Chenle the bear he picked for him and then confesses he's scared Donghyuck is going to reject his bear.

Chenle laughs at him. "Xuxi, Donghyuck hyung is actually really sweet, I don't think he would reject the bear."

And Yukhei almost chokes on his drink at that. "W-what? Really?"

Chenle eyes him. "Yeah, why are you so shocked?"

"I'm not," he says defensively. "I just didn't expect that." Because Yukhei had thought since Donghyuck had so many friends he was probably nice to people he liked, but _sweet_? He definitely did not expect that.

"Yeah, if you catch him in a good mood he might just give you a big fat kiss on the cheek," Chenle jokes. And Yukhei definitely chokes on his drink then.   
  


And so Yukhei tried to catch Donghyuck in a good mood.

Not because he wanted a kiss from Donghyuck of course, he just...he didn't want his bear to be rejected, that's all... 

Admittedly, trying after a full day of practice might not have been the best decision.

"Haechan!" Yukhei calls once he sees the familiar (but kinda unfamiliar) figure walking towards the elevator.   
  
But he doesn't turn around and Yukhei's cheeks warm at the rejection. He leaves quickly before Haechan turns around inside the elevator and they have to stare at each other awkwardly. If Yukhei had stayed a few seconds longer, he would have seen that Donghyuck had been wearing earphones and probably hadn't even heard him call his name.

  
  
That night, Yukhei found himself searching up "Haechan" on Youtube. 

Kun finds him like that at 2 AM in the living room, hunched over the laptop, the screen way too bright in the darkness of the room.   
  
"Xuxi?" Kun says to his back. 

When he gets closer, he realises what Yukhei's watching. "Haechan Aegyo Compilation".

Yukhei tears his eyes away from the screen and blinks up at Kun blearily. "Ugh, how can I face him now? What if he attacks me like this? I'll die." 

"Xuxi, go to sleep," Kun tells him carefully. "I'll help you with Donghyuck tomorrow alright?"

Yukhei nods and when he goes to sleep, he dreams of Donghyuck's bright eyes and honeyed laughter.

The next week, after a pep talk from Kun, Yukhei thinks he's finally ready. He can do this. So he brightens when he sees Donghyuck leaving the practice room one night.

"Haechan!" Yukhei calls confidently.

When Donghyuck turns around and looks at him expectantly, Yukhei's mind goes blank. "Um, I-do you wanna go get ice cream with me?"

Wait shit, that's not what he wanted to ask him. Wait- what _did_ he want to ask him? _Fuck_ , he didn't want to ask him _anything_. All he wanted was to give the bear to him.

"N-nevermind actually. Sorry. Bye," Yukhei says hurriedly and without waiting for an answer turns around and practically sprints away.

His heart is beating so loud in his ears when he escapes that he doesn't even hear that someone was calling after him.  
  


Mark talks to him when it becomes evident that Yukhei was failing miserably at his task. It had been three weeks since he'd given the rest of the Dreamies a bear and still hadn't given one to Donghyuck.

"I'm surprised you still want to give him the bear after that disaster last week." Mark says trying not to laugh.

Yukhei groans. "You heard that?"

"He told me. The fact that you asked him out before having an actual conversation with him was priceless."

"Fucking hell," Yukhei whines. "He's just so...intimidating. I just forget everything when he looks at me."

Mark actually laughs this time. "Intimidating? Xuxi, he's like half your size."

"Yeah but you know...he's so fucking talented and he's so fucking _pretty_. Sometimes I can't believe someone like him can exist," Yukhei sighs wistfully.

Mark stares at him. "Dude, you are so fucking whipped."

"I am not," Yukhei counters immediately. "Come on man, you know what I mean don't you?"

And Mark isn't an idiot. He's noticed how pretty his best friend is and how good he is at everything. But then he thinks about the way Donghyuck spent two hours last night singing "It Takes Two" (the Rob Base and DJ EZ Rock song from The Proposal), at the top of his lungs much to all the members' chagrin. Mark cringes. "Honestly...no."

Yukhei looks so defeated that Mark can't help but want to help him out. "Look Xuxi, just...try talking to him first then give it to him. Like actually _talk_ to him. I think you'll see he's just a normal guy."  
  
  


So the next day, on his break, Yukhei catches Donghyuck dancing alone in another practice room. For a moment, Yukhei just stares at him from the doorway with his mouth hanging slightly open. And then Donghyuck stops and notices him.

"H-hey Haechan?" Yukhei clears his throat. "Can we talk?"

He was half expecting Donghyuck to reject him but he just nods and waits for him to speak.

"Um, my name's Yukhei," he tells him and Donghyuck just stares at him. This is so freaking awkward. Of course he knows his name. They're in the same fucking group.

"But you can call me Xuxi," he adds quickly.

Donghyuck's lips pull up in a small smile. "Xuxi." And Yukhei can't help the way his eyes dart down to his lips before meeting his gaze again.

"Yeah, it means rising sun. Kinda cool how our names match, huh?" And Yukhei wants to slap himself then. Why would Donghyuck think that's cool? He doesn't even like him.

Yukhei soldiers on. "But uh yeah, everyone who's close to me calls me Xuxi." And then Yukhei wants to slap himself again. "Not that I think we're close or anything...oh my god, not that we're _not_ close...I mean we're kind of not but I want to be... _oh my god_ , I think I should just shut up now."

Donghyuck laughs then and Yukhei wants to capture it, keep it in his pocket and listen to it forever. "My real name's Donghyuck. You can call me Donghyuck if you want."

He sort of holds out his hand like he's expecting Yukhei to shake it. Instead Yukhei just takes it and holds on to it delicately. He notices how Donghyuck's hand looks so small in his large one and can't help but think it was kind of cute. "Donghyuck," he grins.

And then Donghyuck smiles back and Yukhei feels like he's on cloud nine.

It isn't until he's back in his own practice room that Yukhei realises he forgot about the bear again.

(When Yukhei spots Mark that night as he's leaving the building, he recalls his earlier conversation with Donghyuck.

"Mark!" Yukhei shouts happily. "I fucking did it!"

"You gave him the bear?" Mark asks excitedly.

"Fuck no, but I talked to him," Yukhei says proudly.

"For fuck's sake Xuxi..." Mark says shaking his head.

But Yukhei doesn't notice Mark's disappointment, he's too busy thinking about Donghyuck's smile.)  
  
  


When Yukhei goes out with Jungwoo to the mall one day, the glinting of the sun catches his eye. Not _the sun_ , per se. Just a little gold sun charm in the window of a jewellery store they were passing by. And all Yukhei can think is, it's so small and pretty. A pretty full sun. So he buys it without a second thought and ignores Jungwoo's questioning stares.

When Yukhei gets home that night, he can't help thinking it was stupid to buy the charm. He can't even give Donghyuck the fucking bear, how the fuck is he supposed to give him a charm now? But then, he remembers the way that Donghyuck smiled at him and thinks that he'll find a way to give it to him somehow.  
  


It turns out, a real conversation can go a long way.  
  
  
Although they hadn't talked since that one time, they had exchanged smiles a couple of times when they passed each other in the hallways. And Yukhei had never felt more energised than after a smile from Donghyuck. So Yukhei gathers up the courage to talk to Donghyuck after practice one night and hopefully, _finally_ give him the damn bear.

"Hey, Donghyuck," Yukhei says as he fidgets with his fingers. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" 

"Sure Xuxi," Donghyuck says shyly and now Yukhei believes that the boy really is capable of being shy. 

Yukhei motions to the mirrors and they both slide down so they're sitting side by side against them.

Yukhei licks his lips nervously. "I'm not sure how to do this."

"Do what?" Donghyuck asks curiously.

"You know...act around you. You're kind of different with me," Yukhei hesitates.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at that. "You're kind of different with me too."

"I-" Yukhei is ready to argue. "...I guess I am," he realises after a moment.

Well, shit. Is this why Donghyuck treated him so differently than the way he treated the others? Because Yukhei was treating _him_ differently?

"Yeah..." Donghyuck says hesitantly. "You're so loud and funny with the others. But with me...you don't even talk to me. It kind of feels like you avoid me."

And Yukhei wants to die then because he didn't think Donghyuck noticed him avoiding him.

"I kind of thought you didn't like me," Yukhei says regretfully. "That's why."

"I thought _you_ didn't like _me_ ," Donghyuck confesses. He moves his gaze to his knees. "You even gave all the Dreamies a bear but not me."

Yukhei has the sudden urge to hold his hand but instead he forces himself to remember the bear.

"I have one for you," Yukhei says quickly pulling out the bear. "See? I've been carrying it around for weeks. I just didn't know how to give it to you."

And when Donghyuck takes the bear from his hand with a tiny smile, Yukhei's confidence returns slowly.

"Thanks," Donghyuck murmurs, clutching the bear tightly.

Yukhei rummages through his backpack again before pulling out a small box. "I um have something else for you. It's a sun charm that you can attach to it. Cause our names match, right? And I picked the smallest one cause it's like you, it's so small and cute see?" 

Donghyuck's cheeks blossom red at that and Yukhei is sure he's never seen someone so pretty.

"I'm not small," Donghyuck pouts with a frown.

"No, of course you're not," Yukhei agrees immediately. _Just cute_ , he thinks privately.

"I'm serious," Donghyuck insists. "Just cause you're a whole fucking giant," he mutters grouchily under his breath.

"Here," Yukhei says, handing him the box.

Yukhei watches Donghyuck's face as he picks up the charm and examines it. If he weren't looking so closely he might have missed the brief quirk of his lips. 

Then Donghyuck attaches the sun charm carefully to his bear. And when Donghyuck clips the bear onto his bag, Yukhei can't help but beam at him.

Donghyuck looks up from the bear and locks eyes with him. "Hey Xuxi...wanna go get ice cream with me?"

And Yukhei blushes as he recalls how he had asked Donghyuck the same question in the most embarrassing way. "Uh," he coughs. "Sure- of course. I'd love to."

"Great," Donghyuck smirks. "Cause it's your treat."

And Yukhei doesn't even argue, thinking that if this boy asked, he would give him the world.

As Donghyuck walks ahead of him, Yukhei's eyes slide down to the bear keychain with the sun charm on his bag.

It's like Donghyuck will carry a piece of Xuxi with him everywhere he goes now. And Yukhei smiles softly at the thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, if you liked it I may write another part!!  
> And please leave a kudos if you liked it :D
> 
> PS I love hyuckhei. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP.  
> 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wintersun66) & [twt](https://twitter.com/wintersun66)


End file.
